El regreso de Garra de Tigre y la mutación de Karai
by Mica-and-Cami
Summary: Garra de Tigre volvió y quiere venganza, mientras que Karai abandona a Destructor y se une a las tortugas pero un suceso dará a todo esto un giro inesperado: Leo, Raph y Donnie se vuelven más protectores sobre Mikey, Splinter se encuentra dolido, Karai quiere remendar su error, Mistery está muy confundida y Destructor quiere venganza ¿Qué pasara? Entren y averígüenlo...
1. El comienzo

**Mica: Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta y conmigo están nuestros queridos protagonistas**

**Los 4: Hola**

**Mikey: ¡Me alegra el haber vuelto! ^_^**

**Raph: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tardo tanto como siempre? -_-U**

**Mica: Porque, esta idea ya la tenía desde hace mucho…al igual que ya había empezado a escribir antes de terminar mi historia de "¿Qué paso?" ^_^**

**Leo: Ya sabía yo que ibas a volver muy pronto**

**Donnie: Tal cual hermano, yo ya me lo esperaba ^_^**

**Mica: Y bueno mi gente, les dejo que lean y espero que lo disfruten**

**Leo: Recuerden que no le pertenecemos a Mica, si no que somos propiedad de Nickelodeon**

**Mikey: ¡Disfrútenlo! ^_^**

**Donnie: Los esperamos al final, como siempre ^_^…También perdonen a Mica por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos**

**Mica: Ahora sí, disfruten ^_^ **

* * *

><p><em>-Quizá…si haya cambiado- pensó Mistery viendo como Karai, su antigua compañera en las misiones, caminaba por la sala de la guarida y se dirigía hacia el dojo, donde el Maestro Splinter les pidió que se reunieran. Con un leve suspiro, los siguió hasta el lugar pero en el camino, un sonido muy conocido llego a sus oídos. –Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- pensó con el seño fruncido. Aun recordaba perfectamente el porqué ella estaba ahí:<em>

_Según lo que le habían contado, April y las tortugas fueron por caminos diferentes, lo cual Karai aprovecho y se fue a encontrar con April, diciéndole que estaba confundida y que empezaba a creerles de que Splinter era su padre. Después de eso, Mistery se encontró a Karai entrando a la guarida junto a Donnie, Leo y April; mientras que unos minutos antes habían llegado Raph y Mikey con un muy maltratado Casey. _

_Mistery, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y apoyada en una de las paredes del dojo, suspiro levemente. Se descruzo de brazos y se acerco a donde estaba el Sensei, parándose al lado de Karai, e hizo una leve reverencia ante él._

_-Gomen Splinter-sama- ella se enderezo un poco y miro al maestro. –Pero iré un rato a la superficie, volveré lo más pronto posible- el Maestro Splinter la miro un momento, acariciando con una de sus manos su fina y larga barba, para después suspirar levemente y asentir. Mistery sonrió y volvió a hacer una reverencia rápida. -Arigato- se dio vuelta rápidamente y cuando empezó a caminar, choco su hombro contra el de Karai, quien se le quedo mirando. -Gomenasai- dijo sin dejar de caminar. Karai simplemente se quedo callada._

_-¡Espera Mistery!- la detuvo Mikey, mientras que la chica se detenía antes de salir por la puerta. -¿Puedo ir Sensei?- el menor miro a su padre e hizo la carita más tierna que tenia._

_-Claro Miguel Ángel- el maestro asintió y le sonrió a su hijo, mientras que el sonrió enormemente y dio un leve saltito de felicidad pura. Mistery simplemente se rio y empezó a correr._

_-¡Vamos Mikey, apúrate!- grito Mistery. Mikey simplemente se echo a correr para alcanzar a Mistery._

_-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- pregunto Donnie a Raph, ya que Leo estaba entretenido con la chica y su Sensei._

_-No lo sé- respondió Raph, de brazos cruzados. –Pero tengo un mal presentimiento- comento._

_-Yo igual- dijo Donnie, con una leve mueca de preocupación._

**_… … … …_**

_Mistery y Mikey estaba yendo de techo en techo, en un profundo silencio desde que salieron de la guarida. De un momento a otro, Mistery se detuvo y Mikey hizo igual._

_-Mistery, ¿qué está pasando?- pregunto confundido Mikey, mientras se acercaba a su amiga. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro de frente, pero a Mikey estaba un poco extrañado por el semblante serio de su amiga._

_-Escúchame Mikey y escúchame bien- hablo ella, sin quitar su vista de Mikey, quien asintió lentamente. –Mira, Karai los engaño- los ojos del menor se abrieron como platos, mientras que Mistery saco un pequeño aparato de uno de los compartimientos de su cinturón y se lo mostro a Mikey, quien vio que era un pequeño aparatito rectangular. -Ella tenía esto, lo activo cuando entro al dojo. Es un rastreado, de seguro le mandaba su ubicación a Garra de Tigre- explico lo mejor que pudo._

_-E-es por eso que ella les dijo eso a April, Leo y Raph…era para que la llevaran a casa y así atacarnos ahí- murmuro Mikey. Mistery no pudo mentirle y asintió. En eso, un "Pipi Pipi" llamo la atención de ambos, dirigiendo su vista hacia el aparato que tenia Mistery en la mano. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?-_

_-Yo ya sé que hacer- Mistery miro seriamente a Mikey. –Tú tienes dos opciones- alzo uno de sus dedos. -La primera es irte a casa, hacer como que no sabes nada y distraerlos- alzo un segundo dedo. –La segunda opción es ir conmigo a enfrentar a Garra de Tigre y correr el peligro de salir herido…Tú decides Mikey- el menor se quedo pensando unos segundos._

_-Correré el riesgo- contesto Mikey son una sonrisa y mirando a su amiga._

_-Está bien- asintió ella. –Intentare que no salgas herido de gravedad- ambos se sonrieron –Pero recuerda, ninguno de tus hermanos puede saber que estamos haciendo o en donde estamos-_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto Mikey._

_-Porque eso es lo que espera Garra de Tigre…además, puede llegar a llevarse a Karai- respondió ella. Mikey asintió y empezaron a correr nuevamente._

_**… … … …**_

_-Según esto, el está cerca de nosotros. Pero la duda es, ¿dónde?- dijo Mistery mirando el aparato y sin dejar de correr. Justo en eso, un rugido proveniente de atrás de ellos les dio la respuesta. Ambos, como pudieron y sin dejar de correr, vieron por sobre su hombro hacia atrás, encontrándose con un furioso Garra de Tigre corriendo hacia ellos._

_-¡Esta detrás de nosotros!- exclamo aterrado Mikey. Ambos empezaron a aumentar la velocidad, aunque el tigre los perseguía muy de cerca. En eso, a Mikey se le vino una idea. -¡Ya se a donde podemos ir!- Mistery lo miro y asintió, empezando a seguir a Mikey. Uno minutos después de intensos momentos en que casi son atrapados, por fin llegaron al lugar que a Mikey se le había ocurrido: una carnicería._

_-¿Por qué una carnicería?- pregunto Mistery, extrañada, una vez que entro al lugar._

_-¿Tienes un lugar mejor en mente?- Mikey miro a su amiga con ironía y cruzándose de brazos. Ella negó con la cabeza. Justo en eso, escucharon como Garra de Tigre se acercaba. Se miraron entre sí y asintieron, escondiéndose entre la sombras. En cuanto Garra de Tigre estaba distraído, ambos saltaron sobre él para atacarlo pero el tigre reacciono y los aparto de el de un solo golpe. Antes de poder levantarse, el T-Phone de Mikey sonó._

_-Mikey atiende y yo lo distraigo- Mistery miro a Mikey, mientras se ponía de pie en frente del menor. Mikey asintió y saco el celular, atendiendo mientras veía como Mistery se lanzaba sobre el tigre._

_-¿Hola?- hablo Mikey._

_-¿Mikey? ¿Dónde demonios están?- se escucho la voz de su hermano Raph._

_-Y-Yo…n-nosotros…- tartamudeo Mikey, intentando encontrar una excusa creíble. Él pudo ver como Mistery, de un golpe en el pecho, mandaba a Garra de Tigre dentro de la heladera del lugar y ella se iba detrás de él. –Estamos esperando la pizza que pedimos- se excuso. Pudo escuchar claramente como un bufido salía de la boca de su hermano._

_-Está bien, si tú lo dices- respondió Raph del otro lado. En eso, Mikey pudo escuchar claramente las voces de sus otros dos hermanos del otro lado. –Leo dice que si vienen en 1h, los vamos a ir a buscar-_

_-Está bien- acepto Mikey. –Adiós hermanos, nos vemos más tarde- sin esperar respuesta alguna, Mikey corto la comunicación, guardo su T-Phone y se levanto, yendo a ayudar a su amiga._

**_… … … …_**

_-He Raph…¿estás seguro que Mikey y Mistery fueron a comprar pizza?- pregunto inseguro Donnie, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su T-Phone. Las tres tortugas habían salido en busca de su hermanito y de su amiga, mientras que Karai se quedo hablando con su padre._

_-Sí, ¿por?- respondió Raph sin dejar de andar._

_-Entonces…- hablo Donnie, deteniéndose junto a sus hermanos frente a un local determinado. -…¿por qué vinieron a una carnicería?- continuo Donnie confundido. Leo y Raph, sin saber que responder, pusieron cara de confusión. Donnie se adelanto y entro, mientras que Raph y Leo se miraron entre sí, para después seguir a su hermano. En cuanto entraron, vieron que a su alrededor había indicios de pelea._

_-Sepárense- ordeno Leo. Donnie y Raph asintieron. Raph entro a donde estaba la carne, mirando a su alrededor hasta que un leve gemido de dolor le llamo la atención. Se acerco lentamente al origen de aquello, encontrándose con algo que no esperaba: su hermanito Mikey, inconsciente en el piso y bastante golpeado._

_-Santa madre de los mutantes- con rapidez, se acerco a su hermanito y se arrodillo a su lado. Indeciso de si tocarlo o no, decidió hacer lo primero que se le vino a la mente. -¡DONNIE!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo. En seguida, Donnie y Leo corrieron hacia donde estaba el._

_-Raph, ¿qué…?- la pregunta de Leo murió en cuanto vio a su hermano impetuoso, arrodillado en el piso y sosteniendo a Mikey inconsciente y herido._

_-¿Que paso?- Donnie, preocupado, se arrodillo al lado del menor y lo reviso con la mirada. Leo, quien estaba mirando todo de forma seria, se dio vuelta y se fue a buscar algo. Raph lo siguió con la mirada, preguntándose qué haría el líder. –T-tenemos que llevarlo a casa- tartamudeo Donnie. Raph, volviendo su atención hacia el genio, asintió y se levanto, alzando al estilo "princesa" a su hermanito. Con cuidado, empezó a caminar y, en cuanto salió de la heladera, se encontró con Leo mirando hacia una zona determinada del techo._

_-Raph, adelántate y nosotros te alcanzamos- ordeno Leo. Raph lo miro, como pidiendo una explicación. –Hay una cámara de seguridad. Donnie y yo agarraremos la cinta, la cambiaremos, ordenaremos aquí y te alcanzaremos- explico._

_-Está bien- asintió Raph, empezando a caminar._

**_… … … …_**

_April suspiro con algo de tristeza, realmente no había sido una muy linda noche. Ella estaba mirando a Casey, quien se enfrento a Garra de Tigre, y ahora estaba acostado en el sillón, inconsciente, susurrando palabras inentendibles y muy golpeado. Soltando el decimo suspiro de esa noche, se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió al laboratorio. En cuanto entro, pudo ver a Donnie sentado en frente de su computador y revisando el video de las cámaras de seguridad. Dirigió su vista a la camilla que estaba ahí, donde estaba Mikey bastante golpeado e inconsciente._

_-¿Encontraste algo Donnie?- pregunto Raph entrando al lugar e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja._

_-Si- asintió el genio, separando su vista de su computador y estirándose un poco. –Llama a Leo, va a querer ver esto- apenas dijo eso, el líder entro al lugar._

_-No será necesario Donnie- Leo le sonrió. Los tres se acercaron al genio y se pusieron detrás de él. Donnie, sin decir nada mas, empezó a reproducir el video._

_-Esta es la zona principal, donde está el mostrador- hablo Donnie. Era cierto, se veía ese lugar justo a Mikey y a Mistery, quienes estaban escondidos. Se podía ver como Garra de Tigre entraba en escena y sus amigos se lanzaban sobre él, pero siendo apartados de él con un brutal golpe. Justo en eso, se ve como Mistery se levantaba y se posicionaba en frente del menor, para después lanzarse al ataque. –Ese fue el momento en el que llamamos- Mikey, aun sentado en el piso, contestaba el celular y, después de unos minutos, lo guardaba y se levantaba, caminando hasta desaparecer. Leo, con un semblante serio, apoyo una de sus manos en la mesa y se arrimo un poco más cerca de su hermano._

_-¿Tienes una grabación que nos muestre la zona donde encontramos a Mikey?- pregunto. Donnie asintió y, después de presionar una tecla, la imagen de la pantalla cambio. Se podía ver a Mistery luchando con garra de tigre y que, después de unos minutos, aparecía Mikey y así, ambos pelaban contra el tigre. Las tres tortugas fruncieron el seño, mientras que April puso una expresión de preocupación y de dolor al ver como aquel tigre golpeaba brutalmente a sus amigos. Se veía como Garra de Tigre dejaba tirado a Mikey, cogía a Mistery y la cargaba por sobre uno de sus hombros como si fuera una bolsa cualquiera. En eso, se escucho un gran estruendo y se voltearon a ver a Raph, quien se había alegado un poco de ellos y había golpeado lo primero que encontró: la puerta. Nadie dijo nada, todos se sentían igual de mal que su hermano impetuoso._

_-Gha…- gimió levemente Mikey, llamando la atención de los presentes._

_-Hay algo que no entiendo- hablo April, mirando a Mikey. Al no escuchar nada, decidió preguntar su duda. -¿Por qué ellos fueron para allá? ¿Y cómo es que Garra de Tigre sabia donde estaban?- pregunto ella sin apartar la vista del menor, notando algo raro en él. Con aquellas preguntas, llamo la atención de los hermanos y una gran duda apareció en sus mentes._

_-N-no lo sé- respondió Donnie, inseguro. April se acerco a Mikey y entonces, se dio cuenta de algo: Mikey tenía uno de sus puños fuertemente cerrados y algo le decía a April que había un objeto importante ahí._

_-¿Qué tendrá ahí?- pensó la pelirroja, mientras acercaba su mano a la de la tortuga herida, quien al sentir ese toque, apretó un poco más el puño. April, al ver eso, alego su mano rápidamente y vio como las fracciones de Mikey se relajaban. –Chico, quizá lo que tenga Mikey en la mano pueda ayudarnos- dijo mirando a sus amigos._

_-Quizá tengas razón April- Leo se acerco a ellos. Acerco su mano a la de su hermanito pero el reacciono de la misma forma, frunció levemente el seño y cerro un poco mas fuerte…pero se notaba que estaba muy débil, ello podían abril su mano perfectamente pero no querían que Mikey se asustara y reaccionara mal, lastimándose así mismo. Leo alejo su mano, mientras que Raph y Donnie también se acercaron, viendo que las expresiones del menor se relajaban. Lo que menos ellos pensaban, era que Karai lo miraba desde la puerta._

_-¿Qué hice?- pensó con tristeza viendo a los hermanos y a April tratando de sacarle aquel objeto al menor._

**_… …Mientras tanto, en otro lugar… …_**

_En una gran sala, con enormes ventanas en el techo y una silla en uno de los lados de la sala contra la pared, con un pasillo que iba desde la puerta hasta la silla y con tanques de agua cubiertos con vidrio a cada lado. Entre todo aquello, se podía ver a dos figuras que eran iluminadas levemente por la luz de la luna. Una de ella, estaba parada en frente de la silla, mientras que la otra estaba arrodillada en el piso._

_-Bienvenida de nuevo…Mistery- hablo Destructor, mientras avanzaba un poco pero se detenía al estar a unos centímetros de la chica. Mistery, quien estaba arrodillada en el piso y con el cabello suelto, gracias al tratado que le habían dado sus antiguos compañeros._

_-Arigato…Sensei- respondió con sarcasmo total. Ella podía sentir claramente la mirada de él sobre ella, como si la estuviera analizando, es por eso que ella miraba al suelo y no levantaba la vista._

_-Eras tan buena estudiante- hablo nuevamente el hombre de armadura negra. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe al escuchar eso para después poner una mueca de dolor, le dolió pero no dijo nada y espero a que él continuase. –Aprendías tan rápido- continuo. –Incluso, eras mejor que Karai-_

_-¡Cállate de una vez!- con aquello, Mistery salto y se levanto, intentado atacar a Destructor pero las cadenas que le rodeaban las muñecas estaban adheridas al piso y no dejaban que avance. -¡Eres un bastardo! ¡¿Cómo quieres que no sea buena, si está en mí desde que me encerraron en ese maldito tubo de porquería?!- le grito en la cara, con cada palabra se movía bruscamente, intentando liberarse pero sin ningún éxito. Destructor se le quedo viendo por un momento. En eso, Mistery se volteo al escuchar la puerta abrirse y vio a Cara de Pez parado ahí, como esperando algo._

_-¡Tráiganlo!- ordeno el hombre de armadura. Cara de Pez asintió, hizo una reverencia y se retiro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él._

_-¿Qué van a traer?- pensó Mistery mirando a su antiguo Sensei, quien simplemente se dio vuelta y se sentó en su silla, sin separar su vista de ella. Después de unos minutos, se veía entrar a Perrera y a Cara de Pez, junto a ellos venían dos kraangs en sus robots, uno de ellos tenía algo en las manos. Algo temerosa, vio como uno de los kraangs sujetaba el objeto y el otro lo destapaba. En eso, pudo sentir la mano de Cara de pez en su espalda y haciendo fuerza, teniendo como resultado que Mistery se inclinara hacia delante. También pudo sentir como corrían su cabello, dejando al descubierto su cuello; al igual que sintió como alguien agarraba las cadenas, al parecer para evitar que ella se mueva o forcejeara. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y con mucho miedo al sentir algo fríamente metálico rozar su cuello. Un grito salió de su boca al sentir una sensación extraña en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Aquel grito tenía muchos sentimientos: desesperación, furia, tristeza…y mucho dolor._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Y bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado<strong>

**Raph: Al igual que yo espero que un día dejes de torturarnos -_-U**

**Mica: ¡Ho cállate! Que hay veces que tú disfrutas esto**

**Leo: Vamos chicos, tranquilidad y viento fresco ^_^U**

**Donnie: Solo recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

**Mikey: ¡Dejad comentarios! ¡Por favor, por mí! ^_^ (hace carita tierna)**

**Mica: Nos leemos otro día. Cuídense y adíos**

**Los 5: ¡Adiós a todos!**


	2. El despertar, la verdad y un problema

**Mica: Hola a todos, hoy estoy sola. Traje otro capítulo de esta historia, la cual me estoy dando cuenta de que a muchos no les gusto, pero la seguiré porque alguien me lo pidió. Y bueno, quiero mandarle un saludo a AnaTMNT, y recuerden que no soy dueña de TMNT y espero que disfruten de este capítulo. También perdonen los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Ahora sí, disfruten ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Todavía no pudieron?- pregunto April entrando al laboratorio. Donnie, quien se acerco a ella apenas entro, negó con la cabeza y suspiro. April se rio levemente y recordó lo que venía a decir. –Donnie, Casey ya despertó-<em>

_-Está bien, iré a revisarlo- asintió el genio. Miro a sus hermanos, como pidiendo permiso._

_-Ve Donnie- Leo le sonrió. Donnie le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, recogiendo las cosas que necesitaba y saliendo del laboratorio siguiendo a la pelirroja. Con un suspiro, Leo volteo su vista hacia su hermano menor. –Raph mejor esperemos hasta mañana, quizá este despierto para entonces y será más fácil- hablo Leo mirando a Raph. Este, con un suspiro, asintió y se acerco a su líder._

_-Quizá tengas razón hermano- ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida pero antes de salir, Raph se detuvo y miro por sobre su hombro al menor. Sonrió levemente y siguió a su hermano._

**_… …Al día siguiente… …_**

_Donatello, como cualquier día, se levanto temprano y fue a la cocina a prepararse un café. Una vez que termino, salió de la cocina y se encontró con Splinter. Donnie hizo una leve reverencia como saludo._

_-Konichiwa hijo mío- Splinter le sonrió con tranquilidad a su hijo, notando que se veía cansado. Se acerco un poco más a Donnie y puso una de sus manos en su hombro. –Donatello, te pido que desayunes tranquilo y, en cuanto lleguen tus hermanos, les digas que hoy no habrá entrenamiento-_

_-P-pero S-Sensei…t-tengo que…- Donnie fue interrumpido._

_-No te preocupes, yo iré a verlo. Tú descansa un poco- Splinter hablo con tranquilidad, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su hijo con una leve sonrisa._

_-Hai Sensei- con un leve suspiro, Donnie asintió y le sonrió a su padre. Splinter le devolvió la sonrisa, se dio vuelta y se dirigió al laboratorio, mientras que Donnie se dirigió a la cocina._

**_… … … …_**

_-Konichiwa Donnie- saludaron Raph y Leo en cuanto entraron a la cocina._

_-Konichiwa- les devolvió el saludo, para después tomar un poco de su quinta taza de café._

_-¿Cómo está Mikey?- pregunto Raph sentándose en una de las sillas con un vaso de jugo en la mano, mientras que Leo hacia lo mismo._

_-No se- Donnie se encogió de hombros. Raph y Leo, quienes estaban tomando un poco de su jugo, se atragantaron y casi escupieron lo que estaban bebiendo._

_-¡¿Qué?!- ambos miraron sorprendidos al genio. Quien no sabía si reírse o no. -¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-_

_-El Maestro Splinter no me ha dejado entrar desde que me levante- respondió Donnie. –Ha eso me recuerda, Sensei dice que no hay entrenamiento hoy- informo, mientras que las expresiones de sus dos hermanos eran todo un poema. Justo en eso, entro el Maestro Splinter a escena. –Sensei, ¿cómo…?-_

_-Miguel Ángel está despierto hijos míos- comunico con una sonrisa y, disimuladamente, corriéndose lejos de la puerta. Las tres tortugas se miraron entre ellos, sonrieron y salieron rápidamente de la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia el laboratorio. En cuanto llegaron, se encontraron con Mikey despierto pero acostado aun._

_-Hola c-chicos- saludo el menor con una sonrisa leve y volteando la cabeza hacia donde estaban ellos. Con una gran sonrisa, se acercaron rápidamente al menor._

_-¿Cómo te sientes Mikey?- pregunto Donnie. Raph estaba del lado izquierdo, mientras que Donnie y Leo esteban en el lado derecho._

_-A-adolorido…p-pero feliz de e-estar con mi f-familia- contesto Mikey, con una leve sonrisa._

_-Mikey…- le llamo Leo, haciendo que el mencionado volteara la cabeza hacia su dirección. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto serio. Mikey simplemente empezó a hacer fuerza, intentando sentarse. Donnie, al darse cuenta de aquello, lo detuvo sujetándole suavemente de los hombros._

_-Mejor te llevamos al sillón, por lo menor ahí podrás estar más cómodo- hablo Donnie mirando a Raph, quien asintió y alzo al menor, llevándoselo hacia la sala. En cuanto Mikey estuvo sentado cómodamente en el sillón, usando a Raph como respaldo, y con sus hermanos sentados a su alrededor, el menor respiro profundo. –Tomate tu tiempo Mikey, tranquilo- Mikey lo miro y sonrió, extendiéndole la mano izquierda aun cerrada. -¿Qué es esto?- el genio agarro lo que le estaba dando su hermanito, lo miro y después dirigió su vista hacia Mikey._

_-E-Es un r-rastreador- contesto Mikey. Nadie dijo nada, esperando a que él continuara. –E-Esa cosa e-enviaba una señal a G-Garra de T-Tigre- Mikey respiro profundo._

_-¿De quién es el rastreador? ¿De dónde lo sacaron?- pregunto serio Leo. Justo en eso, salió Karai de la cocina. Mikey levanto lentamente su tembloroso brazo y apunto a la chica._

_-M-Mistery se lo saco a e-ella- contesto Mikey. Leo y Donnie, sorprendidos, dirigieron su vista hacia Karai, mientras que Raph simplemente gruño levemente. Karai se detuvo y se les quedo mirando. Leo se levanto y se acerco a ella._

_-Karai…¿es eso cierto?- pregunto, levemente dolido, el líder._

_-¿El qué?- pregunto Karai. Raph, enojado, se levanto también y se acerco a ellos._

_-Sabes muy bien de lo que estamos hablando- Raph la miro fijamente pero, al ver que ella no contestaría, Raph le haría el "favor". –Tenias un rastreador cuando viniste aquí ¿cierto?- los ojos de Karai se abrieron como platos._

_-¿Qué…?- susurro, para después negar con la cabeza. –Es no es cierto- miro a Leo a los ojos. –Leo…tu me crees ¿verdad?- Leo no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo serio. Donnie, quien estaba ocupando el lugar de Raph como el "respaldo" de Mikey, se quedo callado y miro el aparato que tenía en la mano: atrás del pequeño objeto rectangular tenia la marca del clan de destructor. Splinter, quien salía de su habitación y había escuchado todo, se acerco al menor y lo miro a los ojos. El Sensei sabía que, con tan solo mirar a los ojos del menor, el podía decir con exactitud si el mentía o decía la verdad. Después de unos segundos, Splinter le sonrió a su hijo y se acerco a donde esteban Karai, Leo y Raph._

_-Miwa…dinos la verdad- hablo son serenidad pero al mismo tiempo con seriedad. Karai trago en seco, ya no tenía ninguna salida._

_-Es cierto- acepto de una vez por todas. –Mi misión era hacer que me invitasen a su casa y activar el rastreador, dejando que Garra de Tigre venga hasta aquí- Karai, al ver la cara de tristeza de Leo y de su padre, se sintió terriblemente mal. –Les juro que no quise hacerlo-_

_-Si claro- hablo Raph con sarcasmo, dándose media vuelta y mirando a la chica por sobre su hombro. –A otro perro con ese hueso- se alego de ellos y se acerco a los menores._

_-¿Por qué Karai?- pregunto Leo, estaba muy dolido. Ella no contesto y bajo la mirada tristemente. –Confié en ti - hablo Leo._

_-¡Yo no te pedí que confiaras en mi!- Karai lo miro a los ojos y lo enfrento. Leo no contesto y se fue con el resto de sus hermanos. Karai miro a su padre, en sus ojos se veía la tristeza y la decepción. –Lo lamento padre- Splinter simplemente bajo la cabeza, se sentía decepcionado y triste._

**_… … … …_**

_-Termine- Donnie se alego de Mikey, quien estaba sentado sobre la camilla del laboratorio, feliz de haber terminado de revisarlo y de curarlo.-No tienes que hacer movimientos bruscos…e intenta no caminar mucho- hablo Donnie en modo medico._

_-Está bien Doctor Donnie- respondió Mikey, riendo levemente. Con una mueca de dolor, se bajo de la camilla lentamente. Donnie se apresuro en ayudarlo a caminar, pasando uno de los brazos de menor por su cuello y dejando que Mikey se apoye en él. Ambos se dirigiéndose a la sala, donde el menor se sentó en el sillón e hizo un puchero._

_-Esto será muy difícil- pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo estará Mikey en reposo?- pregunto Leo acercándose al genio._

_-Unas…dos o tres semanas- contesto Donnie pensativo. –Cuatro, dependiendo de si Mikey hace o no caso a lo que tiene que hacer- agrego el genio divertido._

_-Tienes razón Donnie- se rio levemente Leo. En eso, Raph se acerco al menor sentado en el sillón._

_-Pero no te preocupes genio, nosotros nos fijaremos que el mocoso haga lo que tiene que hacer- comento Raph, divertido y con una sonrisa extraña en la cara._

_-Ho, santo caparazón, estas serán unas largas semanas- murmuro Mikey, alargando ligeramente la palabra "largas". Leo, Donnie y Raph se rieron ante aquello._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡Libertad!- exclamo Mikey, saltando de techo en techo. Sus hermanos se rieron levemente y negaron con la cabeza, dos semanas quieto para Mikey habían sido un infierno._

_-¡Mikey, no te excedas! ¡Recuerda que tu cuerpo aun esta algo sentido!- le recordó Donnie, un tanto preocupado._

_-¡Tranquilo Donnie, estoy…!- la voz de Mikey se murió de la nada. En seguida, sus hermanos se acercaron al menor, quien estaba totalmente rígido, parado en el borde de un edificio y mirando hacia la calle. Podían ver a Perrera mandando a barios robopies, quienes estaban sacando tecnología de una tienda._

_-Chicos, miren- señalo Donnie hacia la camioneta, donde ponía la tecnología y donde había cuatro potes de un líquido de diferentes tonos de verde._

_-Mutageno…- susurro el líder, sin apartar la vista del camión._

_-¿Para qué querrán mutageno esos tontos?- pregunto Raph cruzándose de brazos._

_-No lo sé- hablo Mikey._

_-Pero sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno- continúo Donnie, con una mueca de leve preocupación._

_-Vamos a detenerlos- hablo el líder, llamando la atención de sus hermanos. Leo miro al genio y al menor. –Mikey y Donnie, ustedes irán adentro y detendrán a los robots que están robando- ambos sonrieron y asintieron. Leo miro a Raph. –Mientras, tú y yo nos encargaremos de Perrera- Raph sonrió de manera rara y asintió. –Ho, ¿Y Mikey?-_

_-¿Qué?- el menor miro al líder, curioso._

_-Ni se te ocurra hacer alguna locura, todavía estas algo débil- hablo Leo, mientras que Mikey sonrió nervioso. -¿O quieres más días en reposo?- Leo sonrió divertido al ver la cara del menor._

_-¡No!- Mikey negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que hacia un ademan con ambas manos. -¡P-Prometo n-no hacer l-locuras!- Mikey, con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara, paso uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Donnie. –D-Donnie no m-me dejara hacerlo, ¿v-verdad hermano?- Donnie se rio levemente._

_-Claro que no te dejare hermano- dicho aquello, los cuatro hermanos se separaron y se fueron hacer cada uno su tarea._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Espero que les haya gustado. Recordad que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas yo malas. Espero que me lean otro día, adiós y cuídense ^_^**


	3. La pelea

**Mica: ¡Hola amigos, estoy de vuelta y conmigo están nuestros protagonistas!**

**Las tortugas: Hola a todos**

**Mica: Perdón el haber desaparecido pero hace poco me entregaron la libreta de la escuela y…mis "queridos" profes me han puesto prácticos como para mantenerme ocupada ^_^U**

**Leo: No te preocupes, de seguro podrás terminarlos rápido**

**Donnie: Por supuesto, con tal de seguir escribiendo los harás lo más rápido que puedas ¿verdad?**

**Mica: ¡Por supuesto! ^_^**

**Mikey: ¡Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo!**

**Raph: Y yo espero que a Mica le sigan dando trabajos para hacer -_-U**

**Mica: Eres malo, no sabes cómo odio hacer esos trabajos TT-TT**

**Mikey: Te apuesto que nuestros lectores piensan igual ¿a que si? ^_^**

**Mica: Espero que tengas razón T-T ¡Díganme si piensan igual que yo!**

**Donnie: Recuerden que no le pertenecemos a Mica, sino que somos de la propiedad Nickelodeon**

**Leo: Disfruten el capítulo**

**Mikey: ¡Sí! ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Raph: Si, nos leerán al final**

**Mica: Como siempre ^_^**

**Los 5: ¡Disfruten!**

**P/D: Perdonen los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Ahora sí, disfruten**

* * *

><p><em>-¡Donnie!- Leo, quien estaba peleando con los ninjas que se le acercaban para atacarlo, frunció el seño al escuchar el grito preocupado de Raph. Después de haberse desasido de los ninjas, se volteo hacia Raph y se encontró con que él estaba protegiendo a Donnie, quien estaba sentado en el piso, sujetándose uno de sus brazos y con su bastón Bo a su lado.<em>

_-¿Qué paso Donnie?- pregunto el líder, una vez que estuvo al lado del genio pero antes de poder contestar una figura se presento saliendo del edificio. Con rapidez, Leo se puso al lado de Raph y se puso en guardia, listo para proteger a su hermano._

_-Sí que dio pelea esa tortuga…es muy bueno con el bastón Bo- comento una voz femenina, la cual venia de la figura que ahora estaba justo en frente de ellos. –Lástima que su otro hermano estaba demasiado débil para la pelea, aunque es muy bueno con los Nunchakus- como si nada, les mostro que había estado arrastrando al menor y ahora lo levantaba del cuello, tirándolo hacia las tortugas. Raph y Leo, una vez que atraparon al menor, lo sentaron al lado del genio y se posicionaron en frente de ambos, listos para protegerlos si hacía falta._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto serio Leo, mientras apretaba un poco el mango de su katana. La figura, después de soltar una leve risa, se adelanto un poco y dejo ver a…_

_-¡Mistery!- los ojos de Mikey y de Donnie se abrieron. Mientras que ellos peleaban con ella no le habían podido ver la cara en ningún momento._

_-Sí, ese es mi nombre- hablo con sarcasmo ella. Donnie la miro bien, como analizándola, y vio algo extraño en sus ojos. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, ataco a Leo y a Raph, lo que causo que ambos se separaran. -¡Perrera, vete y llévale eso a Sensei, yo te alcanzare en unos minutos!- ordeno, dándole la espalda al "perro", quien gruño levemente pero acepto y se fue con el camión y los demás ninjas. –Esto será muy divertido- Mistery sonrió de manera torcida y se lanzo sobre Leo, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, terminando tirado en el piso y con Mistery sobre él, lista para terminan con el líder. Justo cuando Leo cerró los ojos, otra persona se lanzo sobre Mistery y la tiro a un lado, alegándola de Leo._

_-¿Estás bien intrépido?- pregunto Raph, una vez que estuvo a su lado y lo ayudo a levantarse._

_-Sí, gracias Raph- respondió Leo, agachándose y recogiendo sus katanas. Miro hacia donde estaba Mistery, encontrándose con que ella y Karai estaban una en frente de la otra._

_-Ni se te ocurra lastimar a mi familia- dijo Karai, amenazante. Mistery se rio, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que su comunicador sonó. Ella lo agarro y lo acerco a su cara, el comunicador era muy parecido a un wokitokis (creo que así se escribe)._

_-¿Qué pasa?- hablo ella. –Tsk…esté bien, voy para allá- contesto después de unos momentos y guardo el aparato nuevamente. Miro a las tortugas y a Karai, sonriendo levemente. –Tuvieron suerte…pero nos volveremos a ver- tiro una bomba de humo y, en cuanto el humo se disperso, Mistery ya no estaba._

_-Justo a tiempo Karai- comento Leo con una leve sonrisa._

_-De nada…Leonardo- Karai lo miro e hizo una leve reverencia, para después ponerse recta y sonreírle a Leo, haciendo que este le devolviera la sonrisa. Raph rodo los ojos, sentía perfectamente la "miel" que se estaba esparciendo por el piso. Justo en eso, un gemido de parte de Mike les llamo la atención. Rápidamente, Raph y Leo se acercaron a los menores._

_-¿Están bien?- pregunto preocupado Leo._

_-Si…aunque he estado mejor- respondió Donnie, sonriéndole levemente a sus hermanos._

_-S-Si…y-yo también- hablo Mikey, para después dejarse caer para atrás (con los ojos en espiral) pero antes de que su cabeza pudiera tocar el suelo, Donnie lo sujeto._

_-Leonardo…- Karai se acerco rápidamente a Leo, después de haber recordado algo. -…tengo una idea de porque Mistery actuaba así- Leo se le quedo mirando, mientras que Raph la miro y se cruzo de brazos._

_-¿Y tenemos que creerle?- hablo Raph._

_-Espera Raph- Leo miro a su hermano, para después mirar nuevamente a Karai. –Habla Karai- ordeno serio._

_-Tengo una idea mejor- Karai sonrió. –Puedo mostrárselos…solo debemos ir a la base de los kraangs y robarles una cosita- Leo, Raph y Donnie se miraron entre ellos._

_-Está bien- Leo miro serio a sus hermanos. –Raph, llévate a Donnie y a Mikey a casa, yo los alcanzare más tarde- ordeno pero Raph se cruzo de brazos y se rio levemente de forma sarcástica._

_-En tus más remotos sueños, intrépido- hablo Raph. Donnie, como pudo y con algo de esfuerzo, se levanto lentamente y se apoyo en su bastón Bo._

_-N-Nosotros vamos c-contigo- tartamudeo el genio, gracias al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantenerse de pie._

_-D-Donnie t-tiene r-razón- Mikey se levanto, pero sus piernas le fallaron y estaba por caer, si no fuera porque Raph reacciono y lo sostuvo. –G-Gracias- Mikey les sonrió, Raph le sonrió y asintió._

_-No, claro que no- Leo negó con la cabeza. –Ni que estuviera loco. Donnie, Mikey y tú apenas pueden mantenerse en pie- Leo miro a los mencionados con el seño fruncido. Con aquello, a Mikey se le vino una idea y sonrió mentalmente._

_-Ho, e-está b-bien hermano, t-tienes toda la r-razón- hablo Mikey, atrayendo la atención de las sorprendidas miradas de sus hermanos. Karai, quien tenía una idea de lo que el menor iba a hacer, sonrió levemente. –D-Deja que R-Raph nos lleve- con aquello, Donnie y Raph sonrieron mentalmente, ya entendían las intenciones del menor. -A-Además, ¿quién sabe? E-En el camino n-nos p-podríamos encontrar con a-algún enemigo- con aquello, múltiples imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza del líder._

_-Mikey tiene razón- hablo Raph. –Vamos Donnie, empecemos nuestro camino- Raph, sin soltar a Mikey, hizo el amague de dar un paso pero…_

_-¡No!- Leo los detuvo, poniéndose enfrente de ambos. Mikey, Raph y Donnie sonrieron mentalmente, había funcionado._

**_… … … …_**

_-¿Estás seguro que podrás tu solo Donnie?- pregunto preocupado Leo. Donnie le sonrió y asintió._

_-No te preocupes Leo. El Maestro Splinter ya me curo y, en este momento, está revisando a Mikey- Leo suspiro levemente. -Mientras él hace eso, yo me encargare de revisar esa cosa que tú y Karai trajeron de la base de los kraangs- comento Donnie, mientras miraba un aparato blanco que tenía en ese momento en la mano._

_-Está bien, si tú lo dices- contesto Leo un tanto inseguro. –Pero si necesitas ayuda o no te sientes bien, solo llámame y estaré ahí- Donnie sonrió y asintió con una sonrisa. Leo suspiro levemente, viendo como Donnie se dirigía a su laboratorio. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al dojo, donde se sentó en posición de loto y empezó a meditar, dando respiraciones profundas._

**_… … … …_**

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto mirando a su alrededor: estaba en un lugar vacio y de color blanco, él estaba parado sobre la nada.

-Leo…- la tortuga de bandana azul se volteo en seguida hacia el origen del ruido pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- grito el líder a la nada.

-Leo…- escucho que lo llamaban nuevamente. Se volteo rápidamente y se encontró con Mistery parada a unos cuantos pasos legos de él.

-Mistery, ¿qué…?- la palabras de Leo se murieron al ver como una descarga eléctrica violeta recorría todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que un grito de dolor salía de su boca y una mueca se formaba en su rostro.

-¡Ayúdame, por favor!- escucho que ella gritaba antes de desaparecer del lugar.

**_… … … …_**

_Leo abrió de golpe los ojos y miro a su alrededor, aun estaba en el dojo. Con un suspiro de alivio, se levanto, se acerco a la puerta y, en cuanto la abrió, dejo ver a Karai parada en frente de él totalmente sorprendida._

_-¿Qué pasa Karai?- pregunto con tranquilidad._

_-Donatello me pidió que te llamara, dice que tiene algo que mostrarte- contesto la chica. Leo asintió y se dirigió rápidamente al laboratorio, encontrándose con Donnie sentado en frente del computador y mirando algo con mucha atención. Donnie, quien le había escuchado entrar, se volteo hacia él y le sonrió._

_-Acércate Leo, tengo algo que mostrarte- Leo le hizo caso y se acerco, sentándose en una silla que había a su lado._

_-¿Qué encontraste Donnie?- pregunto curioso el líder, mientras que miraba la pantalla del computador._

_-Encontré algo muy interesante- respondió Donnie haciéndose el misterioso._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado<strong>

**Leo: Recuerden que Mica acepta ideas y personajes**

**Donnie: Al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

**Mikey: ¡Dejad comentarios, por favor! (hace carita tierna)**

**Raph: Léannos otro día -_-**

**Donnie: ¿Por qué Raph está cooperando? O_O**

**Mica: Porque le prometí que traería helado ^_^**

**Mikey: ¡Yo quiero! (salta emocionado)**

**Leo: Está bien hermano, nos despedimos y comemos helado**

**Mica: Jajajaja, está bien. Cuídense y nos leemos en otro momento**

**Los 5: ¡Adiós!**

**Raph, Mikey y Mica: ¡Helado! ^_^**


	4. La respuesta y una visión para Mikey

**Mica: ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con otro capítulo, el cual espero que les guste. También quiero disculparme por si creen que quedo muy corto. Ahora sí, ¡disfruten el capítulo! ^_^**

**Nota de Mica: Recuerden que TMNT no me pertenece y perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos XD**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Leo entre extrañado y sorprendido. En la pantalla del computador se veía un dispositivo con la forma de un insecto, bastante grande, tenía seis patas, ojos morados brillantes y una extraña boca con dos pinzas a cada lado, mientras que tenía como una pequeña ajuga en medio de estas.<em>

_-Es como una especie de controlador mental- contesto Donnie, frotando levemente contra su mejilla la goma que tenía el lápiz en la parte trasera. Con expresión pensativa, apoyo la goma sobre el computador señalando las patas. –Estos son para que se aferre al cuello de la víctima y, aun con el más brusco movimiento, esta cosa no se caiga- explico para después señalar la boca. –Y esto es lo que controla la mente-_

_-Pero…¿por qué los kraangs tendrían algo como esto? ¿y por qué Karai quería que buscáramos esto?- pregunto Leo, haciendo que ambos quedaran pensativos._

_-Piénsenlo bien chicos, ¿por qué Mistery actúa tan diferente?- justo en eso, Karai entro al laboratorio. Ambos lo miraron y, en eso, a Donnie se le vino una idea a la mente._

_-¡Pero claro! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?!- Donnie se levanto de su asiento, totalmente emocionado. Donnie agarro a Leo de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo levemente._

_-¿Q-Que p-pasa D-Donnie?- pegunto el líder en medio de la sacudida._

_-Piénsalo Leo, Destructor y los kraangs estuvieron trabajando juntos por un tiempo- respondió el genio. Leo, ante eso, logro zafarse del agarre._

_-¿Significa…que los kraangs hicieron esa cosa para Destructor?- Karai, quien se les había acercado, asintió con una sonrisa. Entonces, todo tuvo sentido para Leo._

**_… … … …_**

_Mikey suspiro con desanimo, le habían dicho que se quedaría unos días en reposo por seguridad. Así que término pidiendo permiso a su Sensei para acompañarlo en su meditación, lo cual extraño a su padre pero término por aceptar con una sonrisa. Y así es como termino sentado en el piso del Do-Jo, estando con su Sensei espalda contra espalda. Mikey cerró los ojos y puso la mente en blanco, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a dar respiración profundas._

**_… … … …_**

-¿He?- Mikey abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor confundido, estaba en un lugar totalmente blanco. -¿Hola?- su voz hizo eco en aquel lugar, causando una risa de parte del menor. Se miro a sí mismo, no tenia vendas ni sentía dolor. Empezó a caminar, logrando que el sonido de sus pasos hiciera eco. En eso, vio una figura a lo lejos. Con curiosidad, corrió hacia aquella persona pero se detuvo de golpe al ver quién era. -¿Tu?- aquella persona se dio vuelta y miro a Mikey.

-¿Mikey?- el mencionado sonrió enormemente y se lanzo a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Mistery!- su grito hizo eco en el lugar. La chica se rio ante aquello y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Hola Mikey- se separaron y ella le sonrió, para después poner cara de preocupación. -¿Estás bien?-

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió el menor con energía. –Sensei dice que quedare unos días más de reposo pero bueno…- se encogió de hombros. Mistery suspiro de alivio, sonriendo al ver la alegría de su amigo. –Por cierto…- miro a su alrededor. -…¿dónde estamos?- pregunto curioso, mientras que Mistery se rio ante aquello.

-Estas en un trance de meditación- respondió con una leve sonrisa. Mikey la miro un momento, para después sonreír nervioso. –No sabes ni como llegaste aquí, ¿verdad?- Mikey se rio.

-La verdad…no- el menor se encogió de hombros. –Solo sé que me senté, cerré los ojos y después…los abrí y estaba aquí-

-Ahora sabes a donde va Leo y Splinter-sama cuando meditan- se rio la chica, mientras que Mikey hizo lo mismo.

-Ellos llegan a estar horas aquí- comento Mikey, recordando las veces que Leo había salido de su transe después de horas.

-Exacto- Mistery sonrió y señalo a su alrededor. –Aquí no hay tiempo, pueden pasar horas y tú no te darás cuenta- ambos se sonrieron pero la sonrisa de Mistery se borro y dejo ver una mueca de dolor, al mismo tiempo que una corriente eléctrica violeta recorría su cuerpo.

-¡Mistery!- Mikey vio con preocupación como aquella corriente desaparecía del cuerpo de su amiga y esta se enderezaba lentamente. -¿Que paso?- pregunto preocupado.

-E-Escucha Mikey, no me queda mucho tiempo…- otra corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y un leve grito de dolor salió de su boca. -…p-pero tienes que hacerme un favor- cayó de rodillas y Mikey se arrodillo en frente de ella, esperando a que continuase. –Tienes que evitar que lleven a Karai a enfrentar a Destructor-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido. Mistery agarro a su amigo por los hombros y lo miro seriamente.

-Porque es lo que Destructor quiere- Mistery respiro profundo. –El quiere usarla a ella como carnada para tener en sus manos a tu padre Mikey-

-¿Cómo lo…?- Mistery lo soltó y le sonrió.

-Quizá no pueda controlar mi cuerpo pero aun puedo escuchar- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-No entiendo algo- Mistery lo miro y espero a que continuase. -¿Por qué sientes dolor?...Digo, porque yo estoy herido pero no siento nada- Mikey sonrió nervioso.

-N-Ni yo lo sé- justo en eso, se empezaron a escuchar más voces.

-¡Mikey despierta!/ ¡Vamos cabeza hueca, abre los ojos!- los ojos de Mikey se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa. Mikey se levantó de donde estaba y miro a su alrededor.

-¿Donnie? ¿Raph?- reconoció las voces en seguida. -¿Q-Que está pasando?- pregunto confundido. Miro a Mistery, quien se estaba levantando.

-T-Tus hermanos te llaman- gimió levemente, llevándose una mano a su costado e intentando no llorar. Miro a la tortuga, sonriéndole débilmente. –T-Tienes que i-irte-

-P-Pero…p-pero…- Mikey negó con la cabeza. –P-Pero no sé cómo salir de aquí-

-S-Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos…- Mistery se detuvo un momento, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes. Después de unos segundos, los abrió y miro a la tortuga. -…y seguir las voces de tus hermanos-

-¿Qué pasara contigo?- pregunto preocupado.

-Mikey…- sonrió levemente. -…lo único que te diré es que…si sacan el dispositivo de mi cuello, volveré a tener control de mi cuerpo-

-¿Q-Que dispositivo?- pregunto extrañado pero Mistery no respondió, simplemente sonrió y se acerco a él, tapando los ojos del menor con una de sus manos. Mikey suspiro, poniendo su mano sobre la de su amiga. -¿Volverás con nosotros?- pregunto suavemente.

-Claro Mikey…volveré con ustedes y le volveremos a jugar bromas a Raph- Mikey se rio ante lo último. –Ahora, relájate, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en seguir las voces de tus hermanos- Mikey cerró los ojos e hizo lo que su amiga le decir.

**_… … … …_**

_Mike abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con los rostros preocupados de Raph y Donnie._

_-¿Qué paso?- el menor parpadeo levemente, se sentía algo confundido._

_-Eso mismo te íbamos a preguntar- comento Raph cruzándose de brazos. Mikey lo miro un momento, recordando lo que le había dicho su amiga._

_-¿D-Donde están Leo y Karai?- pregunto con nerviosismo, aquello extraño a sus hermanos pero no pudieron responder, ya que los mencionados entraron a escena._

_-Chicos…¿qué les paso?- pregunto el líder confundido con lo que veía: Mikey estaba sentado en el piso, mirándolos con nerviosismo; mientras que Donnie tenía una mueca de preocupación y Raph estaba de brazos cruzados pero se le veía algo preocupado._

_-N-Nada L-Leo- sonrió Mikey, para después empezar a levantarse lentamente. Donnie y Raph, parados detrás del menor, pudieron notar como sus piernas temblaban y aquello era signo de nerviosismo…y de mentira. –E-Estaré en mi habitación…adiós- Mikey, lo más rápido que pudo, huyo prácticamente del do-jo._

_-¿Ustedes saben algo?- pregunto Loe cruzándose de brazos y mirando a las dos tortugas._

_-A mi ni me mires- Raph se encogió de hombros y salió del do-jo, dispuesto a irse con el menor y a conseguir respuestas. Leo miro a Donnie, quien miro hacia otro lado._

_-A mi tampoco…- Leo entrecerró los ojos, causando que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del genio. -…¡al laboratorio!- apenas dijo esto, se echo a correr. Leo y Karai se miraron entre ello, confundido con lo que había pasado._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, ¡dejen comentarios por favor! Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas yo malas. Antes de irme quiero decirles: ¡Feliz navidad y un muy feliz año nuevo! Espero que lo pasen de 10 con la familia y las personas que mas quieren, espero que nos "leamos" en el 2015. Sin más que decir, ¡cuídense y adiós!**


End file.
